herofandomcom-20200223-history
Jim Halpert
'James Duncan "Jim" Halpert '''is one of the two tritagonists (alongside his wife, Pam) of NBC's American adaptation of ''The Office. Based on and named after Tim Canterbury from the program's British version, he is a salesman at the Scranton, Pennsylvania-based paper distribution company Dunder Mifflin. Jim serves as the intelligent, mild-mannered straight man to the rest of the office, but is known as well for his pranks on Dwight Schrute and romantic relationship with Pam Beesly (who he later marries). He was portrayed by John Krasinski, who also potrayed 7723. Overview When first introduced, Jim was shown to be about his job being a temporary one, with that outlook most apparent when pulling pranks on Dwight and usng saracsm. He succeeds at his job and has a high sales record, because of his outwardly kind and friendly demeanor. A major part of Jim's life is his relationship with Pam Beesly, which is often the subject of office speculation. This is made worse by the fact that Pam was engaged to Roy Anderson, a (now former) Dunder Mifflin warehouse worker. Throughout the first three seasons, incidents show a possibility of the feelings being mutual, but neither of them acting on it. His friendly demeanor and outgoing, genuine nature were what attracted Pam, because he brought out the best in her, in ways that Roy didn't. Jim's initial reltionship with a woman named Katy is over abruptly due to mutual distrust and disengagement. However, Jim becomes upset when he hears Pam discussing wedding details that he transfers to the Stamford branch by the third season. In the 3rd season episode "The Merger", Jim joins Scranton again after Stamford's closing, and his reunion with Pam is awkward. Pam is overjoyed, but Jim is clearly uncomfortable. He lets Pam know that he is seeing someone, and gradually Karen, a low-achieving saleswoman from Stamford with a similar personality to Jim, is introduced as his girlfriend. As Jim settles back in at Scranton, he returns to his old ways, pranking Dwight and new employee Andy Bernard. Jim and Pam keep in touch during her time at art school via webcam and phone calls. Jim eagerly awaits Pam's return in the first half of the 4th season. He is sad but supportive when Pam calls, saying she has failed a class and can't come home yet, but overjoyed when she drops out. Jim bonds with his coworkers even more once they find out he is in love with Pam and more committed to his job, and by the end of the 5th season, Jim and Pam get married. When Dunder Mifflin's vice president Charles arrives at the office to oversee Michael, he and Jim immediately clash due to their different nature. This drives Jim to become even more professional, and increases his bond with manager Michael Scott. Together, and with the help of the rest of the office, they tell him off. In the 6th and 8th seasons, Jim and Pam have children. During the 7th season episode "Todd Packer", Jim allies with Dwight again to pull pranks on Michael's old friend Todd, with the goal of firing him due to his crass and unprofessional behavior. In the 8th season, Jim grows increasingly discontent with their new boss Robert California. At the start of the 9th season, Jim reveals that he was given an offer to help his friend start a sports marketing company in Philadelphia called Athlead. At first he turns it down, but later reveals that he accepted the offer. Darryl, a coworker and friend, helps him wih the company as well. It is revealed in the series finale that he took some time off to start Athlead, now called Athleap, and figure out his purpose in life, finally moving to Texas with Pam. Trivia *Jim has appeared in every episode of The Office ''except for 6th season episode ''"Mafia". *Jim never realized that there are no windows in the office, until Pam pranked him. *He and Pam share a Subaru Outback as of the 6th season. Prior to getting engaged to Pam, Jim previously drove a Subaru Impreza. Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Male Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Sitcom Heroes Category:Businessmen Category:Neutral Good Category:Gentle Giants Category:Insecure Category:Self-Aware Category:In Love Category:Families Category:Parents Category:Heroic Liars Category:Honorable Category:Honest Category:Dimwits Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Siblings Category:Spouses Category:MAD Heroes Category:Successful Category:Falsely Accused Category:Leaders Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Selfless Category:Loyal Category:Nurturer Category:Tricksters Category:Tragic